A Wishing Well
by Phantom Moon
Summary: Sometimes a reflection in the water is more accurate then a reflection in a mirror. No Flames please.
1. Chapter 1

A Wishing Well

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

There it was. In all it's stony and moss covered glory. Vines were growing out of it like veins. Its stone walls were crumbling from age. Trees had grown out of the ground near it, shadowing it, making it seem like it didn't exist and didn't belong… Just like her.

She silently glided forward, her dead white cloak made her seem like a ghost amongst all the life filled plants. Time had made the grass thick and rough. The young women smiled reminiscently. She remembered the park that had once stood here many years ago. Her friends and herself had spent a lot of time here… When she was human. But her human flesh had long since rotted away. It had been incredibly painful. Her flesh had fallen away like fall leaves and was replaced by demon flesh. She didn't mind very much anymore. She reached out a red clawed hand and gently touched the ancient well. Then out of the corner of her fourth eye, she saw a glint of copper on the stone. She let out a small gasp.

It was a penny. Though it was covered thickly in green rust and dirt, it was still recognizable. She gracefully moved her hand to the penny, picked it up and raised to eye level, almost like it was a window to a time long since passed…

_The playful spring wind wisped about the five friends. A young green boy excitedly ran up to the well._

"_Dude! Check out this hole thing!" He yelled back to his friends. Suddenly a violet haired girl was next to him._

"_It's called a well, Beast Boy." She said in a curiously monotone voice. The three other friends ran over._

"_Wow. It must be a hundred years old." A tall dark skinned boy said in wonder._

"_Tell me Robin, what is the purpose of this ' well'?" An oddly orange skinned girl asked a pale black haired boy._

"_A long time ago it was used for getting water, but nowadays people throw in a coin and wish for something." The boy said sagely. Beast Boy grinned at the violet haired girl._

"_Oh Raven?" He said, tauntingly extending all the vowels. "Guess what I've got?"_

"_Can't be a brain." Raven responded, her voice still strangely monotone. Beast Boy frowned at this while Robin and the dark skinned boy chuckled. The orange skinned girl looked around curiously, but didn't say anything._

"_Nope." He said, not understanding the joke. He raised his hand and put it right up to Raven's face. In between his thumb and forefinger was a penny. " A PENNY!" Raven looked at the penny for a short while, then subtly raised one eyebrow. Beast Boy just stood there grinning goofily. The other 3 teens glanced back and forth at Beast Boy and Raven, until Raven finally broke the silence._

"_So?"_

"_So now you can make a wish!" Beast Boy said triumphantly and put the penny down in front of her on the stone wall of the well. _

"… _Whatever." Raven said apathetically and began to walk away. The other 3 teens shrugged and followed._

"_But.. But… BUT RAVEN!" Beast Boy said, pleadingly extending the E in Raven. Raven just kept walking and with a sigh he soon followed._

Raven smiled wistfully at the memory and with a great deal of nostalgic happiness dropped the penny in.


	2. Chapter 2

And Then There Was One

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Raven glided through the forest, which was once a park and soon emerged into a deserted city. The grey skyscrapers standing silhouetted solemnly against the sky, like great tombstones. The city was empty. It had been empty for 300 years. That's when even the Tourists left. Raven flew slowly off to the bay and stood on the grey shore, gazing at her former home. She never went there anymore… It was just too painful. Still she remembered the day he left.

"_Beast Boy?" Raven asked, floating in the doorway. She saw his suitcases on the floor before her. Beast Boy was fastening the last clip on his suitcase. He turned and looked at her with a sad smile that illuminated his eyes._

"_Hey Rae." He said, his voice deepened somewhat by age. Raven closed her eyes as if she were about to say something very painful._

"_Are you leaving me too?" _

"_I'm sorry Rae."_

"_Why? Why are you leaving me?" She pleaded, keeping her eyes closed, though her voice betrayed her._

"_Rae, I can't stay here… Haunted by the ghosts of my past. Terra… Cyborg…" He stood up, and looked away. "Even you Raven." _

"_Please don't leave me Beast Boy." She said in a voice barely above a whisper._

"_I want to live my life, Rae… I'm sorry." He shifted his weight and lifted the suitcases easily. She opened her eyes just as the doors closed. One lonely tear slid down Raven's pale cheek. _

Raven made her way through the dead city until she had reached the city limits… She was goin to do something she hadn't done in too many years. She was going on an odyssey.

She was going to leave the city.


End file.
